Grandmaster (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
The Grandmaster is one of the secondary antagonists (alongside Fenris Wolf) of the 2017 superhero movie Thor: Ragnarok. He is the ruler of the planet Sakaar who enjoys putting life-forms into gladiatorial fights for his own amusement. He was portrayed by Academy Award nominated actor, Jeff Goldblum, who also played Seth Brundle in The Fly. Biography Enslaving the Hulk Starting out as the eccentric tyrant of Sakaar, the Grandmaster dedicated much of his desire to win the people's hearts by using different life-forms in a gladiatorial event (known as the Contest of Champions) held in a large arena. He is aided by his personal bodyguard Topaz, and took in a sole Valkyrie dubbed 142 as a new bodyguard following the massacre of Valkyries committed by Hela (the Asgardian Goddess of Death). The Grandmaster even got 142 to successfully capture the Hulk (who exiled himself from Earth following the deaths of Ultron and the Ultron Sentinels), and he made Hulk his new champion due to the latter's super strength that has admired much of the Sakaarian people. Enslaving Thor When Thor and Loki end up being banished from Asgard by Hela, they end up crash-landing on Sakaar, where Thor is enslaved and becomes a gladiator while Loki manages to win the Grandmaster's favor and becomes an ally of his. As the Grandmaster and Loki arrange a fight between Thor and the Hulk, the Grandmaster informs Thor that he will grant his freedom if he defeats the Hulk. Despite some reluctance, Thor almost defeats the Hulk, but the Grandmaster secretly sabotages the fight to ensure the Hulk's victory, as he has no intention in setting Thor free. Facing a Revolution Eventually, Thor manages to escape from confinement and freed the Hulk from the Grandmaster's control by using a recording of Black Widow. Outraged by this action, the Grandmaster orders the Sakaaran Guards to capture both Thor and the Hulk, but after reliving the deaths of her fellow Valkyries (thanks to Loki's magic), 142 decides to help Thor in defeating Hela, even capturing Loki to prove her goodwill. Working together, Thor, Hulk and 142 staged a revolution against the Grandmaster and his forces by freeing the other gladiators from confinement. After sending Topaz to her death, Thor, Hulk and 142 head over to Asgard through a wormhole in order to save the surviving Asgardians from Hela and her army of Berserkers, even Loki and several gladiators provided one of the Grandmaster's giant ships to evacuate the Asgardians as Loki summons the fire demon Surtur (per Thor's orders) to destroy all of Asgard, killing Hela and the Berserkers in the process. The Grandmaster is last seen confronting his own subjects, who are still fighting against the revolution caused by the gladiators. He attempts to appease them by taking credit for the revolution, claiming that a revolution cannot be had without having someone to overthrow, before declaring the revolution "a tie." Gallery Thor_Ragnarok_97.jpg|The Grandmaster addresses the Sakaarian crowd on the start of the Contest of Gladiators. Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_35.png|The Grandmaster's zealous stare Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_52.png|The Grandmaster having an amusement as the Contest of Gladiator was about to commence until a major surprise happened. Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_53.png|The Grandmaster left shocked and confused in which he hears Thor screams in joy upon seeing the Hulk while Loki watches in subtle nervousness which recalls his encounter with the Hulk during the Battle of New York. Thor_Ragnarok_135.jpg|With Topaz at his side, The Grandmaster threatens Loki and 142 to find Thor and Hulk after the latter escaped. Trivia *The Grandmaster happens to be the brother of the Collector, who appeared briefly in Thor: The Dark World and Guardians of the Galaxy. Same relationship between them happens in 2010 Marvel Animated Universe. *Unlike most of the traditional villains in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Grandmaster (alongside with the Collector) is considered to be a unique type of villain as he had shown no hatred or animosity towards Thor, 142, Loki or Hulk/Bruce Banner (the same action that was shown by the Collector towards to the Guardians of the Galaxy), had a sense of humor as well eccentric qualities and mannerisms despite his villainous motivations though not considered as a major threat. *The Grandmaster takes the role of The Red King but unlike the Red King, the Grandmaster is portrayed for humor and comic relief instead of being an overly serious threat. Navigation pl:Arcymistrz (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Marvel Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Movie Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Cheater Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Slaver Category:Leader Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Arena Masters Category:Traitor Category:Jingoist Category:Gaolers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Monarchs Category:Homicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Opportunists Category:Kidnapper Category:Master Orator Category:Strategic Category:Siblings Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Monster Master Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Betrayed Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Immortals Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Abusers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Brainwashers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Thor Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Hulk Villains Category:Fascists Category:Perverts Category:Comic Relief Category:Lawful Evil